Red
by theod0rable
Summary: The following text takes place in the world of "Future Lucy" during the Eclipse Project arc. In the story, the "real" Eclipse Project is used to bring dragons from 400 years in the past to present Fiore. Here, Lucy tells us the story of how thousands of dragons destroyed everything in their path, including the lives of her fellow guild members.


_Some exposition: If you are familiar with the most recent episodes of Fairy Tail or have read the manga, you should be able to understand what's going on. The following text takes place in the world of "Future Lucy" during the Eclipse Project. **this may be a spoiler** In the story, the Eclipse Project is used to bring dragons from 400 years in the past to present Fiore. The reason for this was because future Rogue was being an ass butt. In Future Lucy's past, the Eclipse project was a success and thousands of dragons destroyed everything, including her fellow guild mates. Future Lucy I believe was the only survivor. _

_**note: This was completely derived from Fairy Tail. Some things might not be accurate and this is in no way perfect. I also didn't really take grammar into account because I don't curr. **_

Red: Part 1

Fire spread throughout the land like a sickness. The trees set a blaze as the sky turned a tumultuous red. Within minutes, the great kingdom of Fiore was a chaotic inferno.

Dragons: thousands upon thousands of them attacked with unimaginable force, causing destruction in their wake. No one was a match for them; they were too strong.

During this time, mages, who were previously fighting against each other in the Grand Magic Games, united as one to protect Fiore from its impending doom. They fought with such valiance that it was beautiful. The solidarity alone was enough to make one watch in awe.

Among them were the dragon slayers, those who were blessed with magic powerful enough to kill dragons. These mages were the only worthy opponents for these creatures. They fought with the utmost bravery and courage. Their passion was like no other, for they not only fought with their physical strength, but with their hearts.

I will never forget how this passion saved my life in the midst of all the chaos.

Natsu was engaged in a battle against one of the most terrifying creatures I had ever seen: a dragon who's body was made entirely of flames. Their fight was a blitzkrieg in itself. I watched as Natsu dodged the dragon's attacks, one after the other at lightning speed. Natsu couldn't even get one punch in.

I had called the attention of the dragon Zirconis. Despite our previous encounter, the dragon remembered nothing of me and attacked with incredible force. I summoned as many spirits as I could, frequently switching out those who were injured with another. They fought bravely, but despite my foolish hopes, there was no chance they could defeat him. Finally, I had reached the point where I had no more spirits to summon.

Zirconis took this as his chance. He snatched me from where I stood, his grip crushing my rib cage and my ability to breath. He held me high in the air like a trophy for all to see; it was his victory.

The dragon pulled back his arm and threw me into the ground. The collision was enough to send a shockwave throughout the earth. My eyesight had gone blurry and I was completely disoriented. All I could see was the color red: the color of blood, the color of war, and the color of pandemonium. If there were ever a color that invoked such great fear in me, it would be the color red.

I suddenly heard my name. The sound of it made me cringe: a loud, ear-piercing screech that was hardly articulate. Without warning, I saw a massive blaze of fire coming at me with great speed. I was frozen in the face of these flames. I could not move, or rather I didn't. Why? I don't entirely know. Despite being badly injured, I believe that in that moment I had accepted my fate. I was aware of the futility of my position; I was content. I was ready to die.

But before I could welcome the warmth of death, Natsu leaped into the air in front of me. He did this so quickly that he did not have enough time to absorb the flames. The momentum of the torrent sent Natsu flying. He crushed into the ground a few meters behind me, his body leaving a trail as it scraped against the dry, arid rock.

My eyes went wide. I realized what had just happened. I jumped up from where I was and ran as fast as I could to where he lay. My body ached with intense pain, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Natsu.

I hovered over him. "Natsu," I said as I examined his wounds. He was badly burnt on his chest and gashes seeped with blood all over his body. He was a mess.

"Natsu," I said again; his eyes were closed. Then, panicking a little, "Natsu!" I repeated, shaking him.

"Lucy…" his voice trailed on. Then his eyes flickered open "Lucy!" he said again, sitting up abruptly, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. He groaned with pain as I caught him in my arms, holding him up slightly. He was breathing heavily.

"Are you…" he coughed, "okay?" God, he was always like that. He always worried about me—about everyone. That was the kind of person he was.

I smiled, "I'm just fine." I looked around us. What was once Fiore was now a mound of ash and barren rock. I watched as everyone fought against the chaos to a cacophonous song. Natsu and I had managed to escape the pandemonium, at least for a little while.

"Aha, " Natsu groaned, trying to catch his breath, " it hurts."

"Natsu, " I said, taking in his condition with heavy eyes, " why did you—why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

He shivered. He stayed silent for a moment."It's been real, Lucy," he said with a smile, his face sincere. I finally realized the severity of his injuries.

"Don't—Don't talk like that," a tear rolled down my cheek. "You're gonna be fine; you're gonna be okay. I'll go get Wendy and she can heal you. T-then we'll go back to the guild and—"

"Lucy," he interrupted me, "don't."

Tears filled my eyes and my throat grew tight. I swallowed my sobs for Natsu's sake; I wished he didn't have to see me like that. I raised Natsu in my arms and cradled him. I was bombarded with memories. The time we met in Hargeon, how he got me to join Fairy tail, all the adventures we had been on; it was all too much.

"I'm so glad I met you," Natsu said in a hushed tone. He was fading. "I was so alone. The only thing I cared about was," he coughed, " finding Igneel. Being an orphan was tough, ya know."

" I know," I said.

Natsu continued. "I would have kept," another cough," looking for him like an idiot, too, if it wasn't for you."

"Natsu…" I said, pressing my forehead against his. Why did this have to happen? I tried desperately to keep my composure. A few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Thank you, Lucy," Natsu continued. "It was—" he suddenly broke out into a coughing fit. I watched as blood spattered from his mouth.

I hushed him. "Don't speak, " I said gently as I rocked him, but I was ignored.

Natsu looked up at my face with those stupid, stupid eyes. "It was always more fun when we were together."

And with that, Natsu's breathing began to slow. In those moments, I didn't say anything. I couldn't. There were so many things I wanted to say, but there wasn't enough time.

Time's a bitch.

I kissed Natsu's forehead and continued to cradle him; there was nothing more I could do. We sat there quietly in the midst of all the destruction. This wasn't real. Was this hell? It didn't feel real. Surely this was a delusion.

"Natsu," I said, breaking the silence," I-I can't…lose you," I managed to say. The tears were starting to break through, but I held them in. Somehow, I held them in.

I didn't get a reply.

I looked down at Natsu's face in horror. His breathing was so slow it was hardly detectable. "Natsu," I said, looking at him with disbelief. "Natsu," I repeated, panic running through me. I hesitantly put my ear to his chest; it was silent.

"No," I said, squeezing him in my arms. He had grown cold.

Finally, I lost it.

"NATSU!" I screamed. I sobbed uncontrollably, crying out into all the chaos. "Somebody," I screeched, "Somebody wake us up from this terrible nightmare!"

My cries must have been heard by the other guild members, for at that point all hope was lost. Fairy Tail had spiraled into a state of despair, for the salamander's flame had finally gone out.

I cried over his body for as long as I could. Then without warning another blaze of fire was heading for me. But before I was burnt to ashes, I found myself inside of Horologium. "My lady," he said to me, " we must find refuge." Ah, yet again I had escaped death.

I remember kicking and screaming, begging Horologium to let me out. The farther Natsu's body grew, the more hysterical I became. I didn't want refuge. I didn't want to live in a world without him.

So there I was, a defenseless girl who was always the saved, never the savior. Natsu was the first to fall, and with him all our hopes for victory. As I made my escape, I kept my eyes on Natsu. Perhaps he was still alive? Maybe I had misheard and his heart was still beating? I asked myself these questions over and over, though deep down I already knew the answer. But I continued to watch until my tears clouded my vision; until I could see him no more; and until the world faded to red.


End file.
